Vinsmoke Judge
Vinsmoke Judge (in Japanese: ヴィンスモーク・ジャッジ Vinsumōku Jajji) is the king of the Germa Kingdom, patriarch of the Vinsmoke Family and supreme commander of its military branch and underworld army known as Germa 66 (pronounced Germa double six). He is the biological father of Sanji, one of the main protagonists and a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. He is the secondary antagonist of the Whole Cake Island Arc from the Yonko saga. Appearance Judge is a large middle-aged man who has long light-colored hair and dark colored pointed mustache. He wears a dark colored robe with the numbers 66 on it with a cape, gloves, light-colored pants, and boots. Personality Vinsmoke Judge is adamant in re-conquering North Blue. He values gaining power over the territory under his powerful army, Germa 66. He is willing to kill his own men without hesitation because they were meant to lay their lives for the Vinsmoke Family. Judge's ambition for power does not exempt him from genetically modifying his own children making them emotionless and devoid of empathy. He even defended this action against his own wife who was against the modifications. He has confidence in all of his children's talents and abilities with the exception of Sanji who he views as weak since the modifications did not work on him. Unlike his other children, Judge views Sanji as a disposable pawn even stating that despite Sanji's improved physical strength and new resolve he doesn't see him as a true son of his. He only views Sanji as a means to further his goals, the only time he cared for his safety was when Niji attempted to attack Sanji which marked the first time he ever defended Sanji from his brother. To ensure, Sanji would do as he intended, Judge had his daughter Reiju place (fake) exploding bracelets on his wrists and threatening Zeff's life to keep him under his control. After Big Mom betrayed him and her children held him at gunpoint, he responded in shock and questioned Big Mom for answers. He has a great fear at the thought of his own demise as he berated his sons (who he ironically ensure would have no emotion) for taking the event lightly. He even broke down in tears wanting this to be a joke and was mocked by Perospero, the Underworld Emperors and his own son, Ichiji. Ironically, Judge would be saved from death by Sanji the son he had always scorned and the only one of his sons who possesses emotion. After Sanji saved him, Judge was forced to comply his son's commands. Though he expressed annoyance at having to obey Sanji's orders. History Past In the past, Vinsmoke Judge participated in a coup in the North Blue killing the kings who were in his way of conquering the territory. He later partnered himself with Vegapunk to do research on the lineage factor but the latter was arrested by the World Government. After Vegapunk's arrest, Judge continued to do his research. He later married Sora and had a daughter Reiju where he modified her to make her have superhuman strength. When Sora was pregnant with quadruplets, Judge decides that he wanted to make all them superhuman at the cost of making them emotionless. Sora was against Judge's modifications but he managed to succeed in his operation by making all his sons with the exception of Sanji superhuman. Sora managed to save only Sanji because the drug she took only worked on him after Judge did the modifications to his sons. He later decided to have his children train to become powerful leaders for the Germa army. He saw that Sanji was weaker compared to his other children. Frustrated that he could not become as strong as his siblings, Judge decided to lock him away in a cell in his kingdom telling everybody that Sanji had passed away. When the Germa forces was climbing the red line to invade the East blue, Judge noticed that Sanji wanted to escape. Judge decides to disown him and allowed him to escape telling him to not consider himself apart of his family. Despite what had happened, Vinsmoke Judge decided to track down Sanji throughout the years. Vinsmoke Judge also manipulated Sanji's bounty to change it to "Only Alive" as a way to retrieve him safely. Vinsmoke Judge masterminded a plan to get Sanji to marry into Big Mom's family in order to get enough power from her so that he could conquer the North Blue. Whole Cake Island Arc While Sanji was having a conversation with Reiju in the Germa Kingdom, Vinsmoke Judge appeared. Sanji told him immediately that he does not want anything to with the upcoming wedding or him as he does not consider him his father. Vinsmoke Judge decided that he would fight Sanji so that they could end their issues. While fighting Sanji, Judge was angered to learned that Sanji would be willing to sacrifice his family just to protect his crew as Sanji angrily declared that Judge and his siblings were not his family. As the fight between father and son went on, Judge was surprised at Sanji's drastically improved strength and his ability to use Haki. Judge eventually won the fight when resorted to using underhanded moves and using one of his men as a human shield to deflect one of Sanji's attack before electrocuting his son and sending him flying. After the battle, Reiju placed explosive bracelets on Sanji's wrists informing him that he will be going through with the marriage since he refuses to give Big Mom his other sons and sees Sanji as expendable. He states regardless of Sanji's new abilities he is just a fool unworthy of being called his son. Judge then warned Sanji that if he tries to escape the wedding that his hands will blow up or he will have his army prevent him from escaping. When Ichiji and Niji returned from their mission on Broc Coli island, the whole family reunited in the Germa 66 base. Sanji and Niji got into an argument over Niji's behavior and Sanji exclaimed his disdain for his entire family. Judge warned Sanji to not act defiant because if he does he will have his men assassinate Red Leg Zeff (the man Sanji looks up to). Judge and his family departed from the Germa Kingdom to go to Big Mom's castle. On the way to her castle, Judge saw Luffy, Nami, and King Baum approach their carriage. Judge identified Luffy as the infamous pirate captain and watched as Luffy tried to get Sanji to come back to their crew. Judge looked back at his son for his answer as he believed that Sanji should know better to than to leave his family since he knew there will be severe consequences. He soon witnessed Sanji insulting his crew mates and beating up Luffy which knocked him out earning him a slap from Nami who bade him farewell on his endeavors. Judge acknowledged that Sanji broke his bond with the Straw Hat as they carried on their way to Big Mom's palace. Later that day, Judge and his family had a meal with Big Mom in their castle discussing their allegiance and the upcoming marriage. Unknown to Judge, while he plots to kidnap Charlotte Pudding during the wedding to ensure their alliance with the Charlotte Family is maintained, Judge himself is unaware that the wedding is actually a giant trap where Big Mom intends to slaughter him and all of his children and steal the Germa Kingdom and all of its technology for herself. The night before the wedding, Judge and his sons discussed having Pudding taken as a hostage after the wedding ceremony as he (correctly) believes Big Mom will betray them and they needed leverage over her to ensure that any possible betrayal wouldn't happen. The Vinsmoke men were later seen drinking alcohol which Judge decided to end as they needed to prepare for the wedding and their imminent future. They soon began talking about how Sanji would finally proved to be useful to them in this wedding before having a toast to him while still insulting them. As this was happening, the family were unaware of the smiling homies looking at them in silent mockery due to knowing of Big Mom's real plans. During the wedding ceremony, he and his children (except Reiju) were unaware of the assassination plot against them and Judge was seen smiling looking forward to his "imminent successful " future of conquest. However, he and family were alerted by the failed assassination attempt on Sanji by Charlotte Katakuri and were confused by it. Judge later witnesses the Straw Hats arrive and is surprised by the lengths they would go to save Sanji. Much later, he calls out for help as he and his children are detained by Charlotte Perospero which causes him to realize they were tricked by Big Mom. As Judge questioned Big Mom over her betrayal, his son, Ichiji, calls his pleas with Big Mom pathetic as his other son accept their imminent deaths whole Judge (ironically) states something was wrong with them. He soon breaks down in tears voicing his intentions of wanting to retake the North Blue which was his life goal and begs for this to be a joke calling out to Big Mom. As his captors prepare for the Vinsmoke Family's doom, Perospero mocked him as a cow that will be slaughtered. He continues his crying stating this wouldn't be happening if his family had their raid suits which earns him a taunt from Perospero. Judge would later be caught in the wave of Big Mom's Haoshoku Haki followed by her loud screams though he remains conscious as his captor's fall to the ground incapacitated. Judge would be surprised when Sanji would come and free him and his other children from their binds before being given earplugs and his raid suit by the Straw Hats. After being freed, Judge glared at Sanji when he gestured for him to retreat and begrudgingly complied and put his raid suit on. With their weaponized suits, Judge and his children evaded Perospero's candy attack before battling the Big Mom pirates to save the Straw Hats who had been subdued. The groups soon retreat into Bege's giant castle where they were surrounded by their enemies who prevented any attempts of escaping or fighting back. Category:One Piece Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Monarchs Category:Leader Category:Master Manipulator Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Parents Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Assassin Category:Deal Makers Category:Elitist Category:Tyrants Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Titular Category:Liars Category:Fighter Category:Remorseful